Drivng Me Insane
by PonyLoverGirl101
Summary: "It really has been tearing him apart. Peice by piece. Can Kid Flash handle Jinx's death?" says Robin. But did she really die?


**Hey guys let me know what you think. This idea came up while I watched Suicide Squad. Please review!**

 **Chapter 1**

Robin stood on the roof of the tower thinking to himself. He often did this when in troubling times.

His mind wandered off beyond his reach.

After the HIVE's attack and murder of Jinx Kid Flash had not taken it well. He was the only one who noticed when Kid started cutting himself. He rarely left his room unless it was for food.

Robin assured him mabye she survived. She had fallen from the roof of the tower while in battle. Though they never found her body, there was no way she could survive that fall.

Kid Flash continued to harass himself. Robin was the only person he rarely ever talked to. And then there was that day. That one day.

The Titans patroled the city after getting crime reports that some of the Brotherhood had escaped from their icy prisons. They watched from the Jump City Bank. A 15 story building.

When he heard Star scream. He ran over only to find her staring down bellow.

There layed Kid Flash and his lifeless body. He was immideatly rushed to the Titan medical center. Thankfully Raven had a chance to heal him with her magic.

His Uncle had to be contacted while Kid was stuck. Robin informed him of everything that happened after her death. Barry was worried for his life. If he would ever get better.

That's when they sent him _here_.

Room 86. Containment center. Where am I?

Kid stood up rubbing his head. His memory slowly regained. His Uncle Barry. His attempt of suicide. Jinx.

He stared down at the floor in his train of thought.

I could have saved her. I should have been faster. It was all my fault. He noticed a small light blue braclet on his wrist. It was a circle with yhe time and date attatched to wraps. The back of the circle had a scan on it.

Any normal person would have mistaken this for a watch. But he knew darn well that that was one of Robin's power inhibators. Why put one on me

The room walls were covered in a bland color of white. There was a big tv screen across from his bed. The bed had white sheets and white pillows. It was inches away from the floor.

Beside the bed stood a nightstand. It had a notebook and pens. There was also a lamp the color of the blue sky.

He stood up on the sad gray floors. 'Man, this place is really depressing.' He heard footsteps outside the room door. He froze as the doorknob started to slowly turn. The door opened to a woman.

She was white. Her hair was a golden blonde. It was pulled back in a ponytail with a rubberband with a butterfly on it.

Her eyes were a dark green. They reminded him of the park he used to walk to on his alone time. She wore a small white nurse gown that wrapped around her waist.

She wore a white baseball cap with a red cross in the middle.

"Wally West?"

He shakily nodded his head. She smiled.

"Hi! Call me Kandy. I'm your nurse for your stay!"

"Um hello. Would you mind telling me where I am?"

She have him a confused look before returning a smile.

"Excuse me while I get your files."

She walked out of the room and closed the door. He looked around the room. 'This makes no sense.' The door opened again and Kandy came back inside.

"Ok I got your files," she said while flipping through the manilla folder "Let me be the first to say, Welcome to Jump City Phycotic Hospital. All I can provide you is that some of your friends and an uncle sent you here after attempts of suicide. Does yhe name Barry Allen ring a bell?"

He nodded.

"And also a Richard, Kori, and Victor. I believe those are your friends. They left you here for your saftey."

"Any clue how long I will be here?"

"No sir. It ranges."

"Ok."

"Right now you have a class based on Deppresion control. I am here to inform you of the room."

"Oh."

He followed her out of the room. The halls were a dull grey everywhere. All made of concrete. What were they thinking? I am not phycotic. Anything but that. No where near it.

His thoughts were cut short when he entered a room following the nurse. It was much like a classroom. From the desks to the whiteboard. All of the desks and chairs were alined in a circle.

There were at least 20 people in the desks. A tall asian man stood at the board drawing out the desks as a map. Kid (Or now known as Wally West) started towards the seats. He stopped.

Could it be? It can't be. No. It's not possible.

Sitting right in front of me. The bubblegum pink hair. The cat pink eyes.

"Jinx?"

 **Hey guys hope you enjoy this story. Let me know about any grammar or spelling mistakes. Give me some tips. Check out my other story Winter Luck. Tata**

 **-UknowWhoItIs**


End file.
